


【灵洋】布达佩斯之吻

by yuliiisaaa



Category: ONER, 偶像练习生
Genre: M/M, 站街
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22793164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuliiisaaa/pseuds/yuliiisaaa
Summary: 一如既往地李洋站街，这次换地方了，到外国站站写得像原耽
Relationships: 灵洋
Kudos: 1





	【灵洋】布达佩斯之吻

一.  
就如同布达佩斯大饭店和布达佩斯没有一点关系一样，灵超和李振洋的生命也不该有什么交集。

李振洋偷偷溜出后门去抽烟。  
他靠在墙上借着路灯熟练地卷烟。自己卷的要比机子上买的便宜大半，做起来比听上去的简单，就像他的“工作”一样。  
他已经能熟练地甩开那些摸向他屁股和腰的手。  
他是这条街上为数不多的亚裔面孔，和他那些屈指可数的同类一样，李振洋几乎听不懂那些鬼佬在说什么，反正听懂了也只会更糟心。  
谁都不会心甘情愿来到他乡异国来干这么一份活儿，李振洋虽然口口声声说他喜欢躺着就能赚钱的工作，但也显然不包括张开腿这个动作。  
他如今的生活就被禁锢在布达佩斯的这一片红灯区，除了每个月去两条街开外的银行给家里打钱以外，所有的生活都简单解决在了隔着酒吧一条街的出租房里。  
他的顾客都不知道他叫李振洋，胸牌介绍他是“Kwin”，所以他就是“Kwin”，一个脱衣舞酒吧里亚洲脸的噱头。  
偶尔会有游客来买他，这种活儿是最好的，他们往往胆小又经不住事，这种晚上他总能偷到空去看看星星。  
李振洋活得现实又不切实际，他喜欢金钱，最好是现金，也喜欢看星星。  
在店里干活的好处有不少，相较而言要干净，不会有人赖账，不用额外开销去开房；而缺点就是要分一半给老板。  
这种时候，李振洋才会厌恶自己的脸，睡他上铺的白人只要分三十个点，而他只因为是他，就要把卖屁股一半的钱交给一个除了喝酒什么都没干的老板。

今天是打钱的日子，李振洋睡到大半商铺午休结束才起的床。  
街头的小银行给的汇率并不高，只不过有唯一一个会说蹩脚中文而又不是骗子的柜员而已。  
雨天的时候屋檐下总是挤满了人，李振洋挤不过去，就跑到隔壁的小超市里和老板娘聊天。  
老板娘是本地人，只会几句英文，却喜欢得紧他。李振洋认为在哪里就要用哪里的逻辑去思考，哪怕说起来自恋，他想也是因为老板娘看中他的脸。  
她比划着，又给李振洋看照片，发旧的照片上是高挑又漂亮的女孩儿，穿着抹胸针织衫，搂着一个亚裔脸。  
说实话那个亚裔人和李振洋差得太多，但外国人看东亚人都是消消乐，根本分不清楚，就像大部分亚洲人也分不清欧美人长相一样。  
李振洋看着面前胖胖的老板娘，问出来他最傻的一个问题：“Daughter?”  
老板娘哈哈大笑，说那是她还年轻，另一个是她炮友，当然炮友这个词是李振洋自己理解的，老板娘说的是什么拉丁语系他都分不清。  
因为李振洋是亚裔脸，而老板娘初恋炮友也是亚裔脸，他就莫名其妙被老板娘欢迎了。  
归根结底还是因为脸，李振洋想。

二.  
布达佩斯有着最浪漫的夜色，也裹挟着不急不缓的温柔。放眼世界，哦不，哪怕是只提欧洲，布达佩斯也是个不起眼到不会被可以提起的地方，但这座城市又被赋予了太多拥挤的美梦。  
李振洋活得卑贱又肮脏，却爱上了干干净净的游客，就像每一本烂俗小说一样，廉价得不值一提，却真真切切地发生了。  
他喜欢小孩，却不喜欢比他小不多的弟弟，这种年龄相差不大的“小孩”，往往简单赤忱又莽撞，哪一样都是他不愿意触碰的东西，如同死亡在盐面前一文不值。  
直到李振洋遇到了灵超。  
灵超是他定义里惹人厌的弟弟，大学暑假出来旅游，漂亮又天真，一副一无所知又天不怕地不怕的样子。灵超不管他到底做什么皮肉生意，几乎称得上是肆无忌惮地缠上了他。  
李振洋并不讨厌这种久违的粘人，他甚至算暗自欣喜地把他当成了一个弟弟，他在自己小小的世界里挑了一块算得上干净的地方留给了灵超。  
灵超借住在他隔壁做短租的airbnb里，第一次见面看见他就很开心，说着“哇居然在这里见到家乡人了”，又踮着脚去拥抱他，嘟嘟囔囔说“怎么那么高啊”。  
布达佩斯的亚洲面孔确实少见，不像罗马或者巴黎，说着亚洲话的人比随处可见的古迹还要多。  
灵超就此粘上他了，他会问“洋哥，你会不会做中餐”，也会和他说今天去了泡了温泉，明天想去有管风琴的教堂。  
灵超和他说，我们一起走九座桥好吗？  
李振洋毫不在意地答应了，这只是一个小请求，算得上什么呢，他除了这些小事，什么都做不了。  
如果是另一个世界，或许李振洋也不会如此无能为力，可在这儿，他什么都给不了灵超，只给他做点甚至算不上亚洲快餐的吃的，用蹩脚的匈牙利语替他和别人沟通。  
他后来才知道灵超的英语很好，绕是李振洋，这时候也觉得自己有点丢人了。  
他看上去不太在意一切，可内心敏感又仔细。李振洋想，我几斤几两啊还以为自己在帮灵超呢？  
可灵超对他说：“英语有什么的，我最喜欢洋哥说那种我听不懂的语言啦！”  
他当然没说，李振洋说匈牙利语时的那种异域矛盾感有多吸引人。

李振洋就像这座城一样。  
布达在右，古老的街巷赋予了沉默的故事；佩斯在右，摩登迷离，对年轻人充满了致命的诱惑。这座城复杂又难以捉摸，从罗马起源的浪漫到奥匈帝国的辉煌与没落。  
布达佩斯是一座城却被分成两半，只被一座锁链桥堪堪链接，脆弱却漫长地支撑了那么久。链子桥是这座城的血管，也是它的灵魂，哪怕又无数座新的桥被架起，人们也只会歌颂它。  
李振洋在夜场里见到了灵超，一个人捧着tonic傻呼呼地左看右看，看到脱衣舞表演特别不好意思，又觉得对方可怜，给了很多小费，大胸的姐姐给了他一个脸颊吻，灵超就低下头，如果不是这个灯光，可能都脸红了。  
李振洋不敢去见他，只让调酒师送他一杯可乐，却没想到灵超远远就看到他。  
他觉得自己穿着暴露又紧身的衣服实在是太脏了。  
李振洋告诉过灵超他自己是干什么的，可真的要面对了，他还是没做好准备，要如此直接的让灵超看到这样的自己。  
灵超没多想，跑了过来就给了他一个抱抱，像平时一样叫他洋哥，仿佛没听到旁边人对他们吹口哨，用灵超听不懂的语言叫李振洋小婊子，又叫灵超小婊子的男朋友一样。  
李振洋哄着小孩让他回家，灵超认真地说我等洋哥你下班。  
他用下班这个词，给李振洋留了最后一点自尊，好像灵超根本不知道他不是什么服务生，而是卖屁股的鸭子。

在灵超停留的几周里，李振洋第一次又敢去想未来怎么样，是不是有机会拿回被扣下的护照，是不是可以像个正常人一样拥有未来，是不是也能回国读个夜校。  
灵超更喜欢拉着他的手，李振洋确实陪他走完了布达佩斯剩下的八座桥，只因为灵超说最浪漫的要留在最后。  
他们在渔人堡的广场上看卖艺的人吹泡泡，泡泡大到几乎可以裹住李振洋整个人，灵超蹲下给了那个人硬币，又给李振洋拍照；他们也跑到圣史蒂芬教堂顶楼去看夕阳，李振洋咬牙花了四百福林，又哼哧哼哧爬了十几分钟楼梯，换成以前的他肯定要说花钱买罪受，这是李振洋来到布达佩斯那么多年，却是第一次俯瞰全城，没有任何东西允许比基督像更高了，教堂总在古城的制高点；也会趁着音乐会悄悄在门外想听听看，却发现什么都听不到，灵超看他有点失落，就和他一起买了一支玫瑰花瓣冰淇淋，像游客一样举着冰淇淋合影，又在冰淇淋的花瓣化掉时匆匆忙忙舔掉；他们不太经常，也偶尔地在灵超的房间里打游戏，李振洋的中文写得很漂亮，灵超也会找他要手握手练字，写不了几个字就丢下笔，他们也拥抱，接吻，做爱。  
布达佩斯真是个爱钱的地方，除了巴萨罗那的圣家堂，几乎没有一个教堂会这样收费，马加什要收费，圣史蒂芬也要收费，似乎每一个角落都能被抠下些金屑一样。  
李振洋不信教，却偶尔也会去祷告，他在想，布达佩斯的主会听得懂中文吗？  
他不想那么多，不管哪个神，如果日子能好起来就够了。

三.  
可灵超要回去了。  
他只是个游客，对布达佩斯而言他就是个过客，对于李振洋不堪的人生也是。  
小孩有着大好前程，没必要弄得满身泥泞试图把他拯救出来。  
李振洋又去陪酒了，让随便他妈的谁给钱就能干他。  
他喝得不多，却好像醉了，李振洋想他还是年轻的，要不然遇见了那么多操蛋的事，居然还敢相信未来。  
又是一个胆小的游客，事后还有闲心和他聊天，问他知道布达佩斯九座桥的故事吗？  
李振洋说我都走过，怎么了？他很久没有有耐心地回答这些这辈子都不会再见面的人偶然冒出的问题。  
那个人告诉他你真幸运，和爱人走过全部九座桥的话，就会长久地在一起。  
李振洋只是说哦，就拿了钱离开了。  
他还继续说着蹩脚的匈牙利语，最熟练的就是讨价还价和收费项目。  
这个城市游客那么多，不会再有他的弟弟。

四.  
灵超离开前一天，拉着李振洋最后去看了链子桥。多瑙河跨越了无数国家，把蓝色留给奥地利，把灰绿留给德国，据说全程有六种颜色，只给匈牙利吝啬地分享了不知名的一段故事。  
塞切尼桥的夜景更温柔，两岸的灯光都亮起，游客来来往往地说着听不懂的语言，留下一个个浪漫的吻。  
灵超对李振洋说，你给我拍张照好吗？  
李振洋拿着他的手机，勉勉强强地笑着：“精神点，我小弟笑起来最好看。”他单膝跪在地上，想认认真真拍一张，夜景却把人拍得模糊不清。  
灵超突然走了过来，他趁着李振洋失神的时候弯腰又和他接吻了。  
一个纯情的，只有嘴唇与嘴唇接触的吻。旁边人用着各异口音喊着"Congratulations"，而李振洋只注意到灵超那双大眼睛闭了起来。  
接吻是要闭眼的吗？李振洋不知道，从来没有人这样简单又沉重地给他一个吻。


End file.
